


How I Want You

by CaptainWeasley



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Amelia knows what she wants. Incidentally, it's the same thing Billy wants. Pure smut.
Relationships: Five | Amelia/Four | Billy (6 Underground)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	How I Want You

Billy had always suspected that Amelia knew what she wanted in bed. Even when he had only known her as Five, and they had both worked at keeping up their mysterious facade, he had always had a feeling that sex with her would be something else. 

Not that he had ever planned on actually acting on his crush. One had made it quite clear that he didn't want personal drama between the team members, and Billy wasn't stupid enough to actively stir shit up. However, after the big mission, which included several near-death experiences, his priorities shifted. 

Every time they went climbing together, he told himself: Today is the day I tell her. Today, I will muster up my courage and show her how I feel. 

In the end, it was Amelia who kissed him first, because of course it was, standing in front of her hotel room. He had just wanted to say good night. Billy still wasn't sure why she kissed him, he perpetually felt like by all rights, she should be far out of his league. But she kissed him, and kissed him, and he kissed back, fumbled a bit, out of practice. Amelia laughed into his mouth. 

"You nervous, Four?" 

He could feel the blush on his face. He blushed so freaking easily, his body always betrayed him. 

"Yeah," he said, "yeah I am." 

She ran her fingers through his hair, and the touch was oddly soothing, made him feel safe. 

"Don't worry. We can take it slow if you want." 

Billy almost coughed when his brain finally registered what she meant by that. 

"We don't—I mean, we don't have to, if you're—I mean, if you want, you know?" 

Amelia laughed again. 

"Oh Billy, you're adorable." 

And with that, she pulled him into her hotel room, started undressing like it was no big deal. Billy couldn't help but stare, she was so incredibly gorgeous, her skin, her hair, her eyes—and holy shit, those were her tits. 

Amelia was unlike any woman he had ever known. She wasn't self-conscious at all as she threw her panties onto the pile of clothing, right on top of her bra. Fuck. 

Billy was hard inside his trousers. And he was still wearing his trousers because he hadn't moved a muscle, like his brain was a step behind the situation and hadn't gotten around to telling his arms to start moving so he could undress and have sex with the most gorgeous woman on the planet. 

"I'm going too fast again, aren't I?" 

Amelia came towards him, in all her naked glory. 

"We don't have to have sex right now. Please tell me if you need time, I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." 

Oh, she really meant it. Billy felt like a complete idiot, making her feel like he didn't want her. 

"No, I want to have sex with you, very much," he said, his voice strangely quiet. "Sorry I'm not, uh..." 

Billy was searching for words, because he didn't want to say what he was really thinking. Sorry I'm not a great lover. Sorry I'm not good at this. Sorry I'm not worthy of you. 

Amelia shook her head. 

"Shh, don't apologize. I know I can be impulsive." 

She smiled at him. 

"Just promise me to be honest with me and tell me how you're feeling, alright? I don't want to hurt you in any way." 

Billy nodded, a bit dumbfunded. He had never heard a woman say that to a bloke, it was always the other way around. Then, he realised she was waiting for an answer. 

"I feel very happy that this is happening. And I haven't done this in a while, but I'm going to do my best." 

He wanted to slap himself as soon as he'd said it. Why the fuck would he confess such a thing to her? She didn't need to know that he didn't have a lot of experience! However, it was clear from her reaction that Amelia didn't judge him. 

"You want me to help you undress?" 

Billy nodded. 

Amelia tugged his shirt off over his head, then opened his trousers. 

"You should know," she said conversationally, "that I don't like to have dick in me. I'm not into it. Nothing personal," she reassured him as she tugged his pants down and his own cock sprang free, "you do have a lovely dick." 

Billy couldn't help but laugh. 

"You are so weird. But in a good way." 

"Thanks, you too." 

She took his hand and lead him to the bed, and Billy could hardly believe his luck. 

"Wait, even if I'm not, you know—" 

"Putting your dick inside me?" 

Amelia laughed, and Billy was amazed yet again at her easy candor. 

"Yeah, that, shouldn't we still use protection? I didn't bring any condoms." 

"Well, I did. Bought several sizes, just in case. We'll find one that fits you." 

She sat him down on the mattress and started rummaging in one of the drawers. Billy looked at her, and even though his brain was working a bit more sluggishly than normal, he wasn't completely stupid. 

"You planned this whole thing?" 

"Oh yeah. Just wasn't sure when I would be in the right mood. Today's the day." 

Billy didn't know what to say, and that didn't exactly happen often. 

"Let's try this one." 

She opened one of the condom wrappers, and rolled the condom over Billy's cock. 

"How does that feel? Too tight?" 

"No, that's good. Better than the ones I usually use, actually." 

There were a lot of questions about all this on Billy's mind, but none of the answers seemed very important just now. There were much more pressing matters. 

"I would like to kiss you, everywhere. Are you, uh, into that?" 

"What, like, slow and sensual? Yeah, I could be into that." 

She grinned at him, spread out on the bed, a clear invitation. 

Billy took his time getting to know all the wonderful curves of her body, her soft skin, the structure of her bones. He tried to remember all the spots that made her moan, soft little sounds that he instantly fell in love with, he hoped that they would do this every day from now on, because how had he ever spent an evening without hearing those perfect soft moans? 

"Tell me what you like," he said when he had reached her right ankle, the skin of her leg incredibly soft against his lips. 

"What, my fantasy of how I'd like to have sex with you? Ideally, I'd be a bit rough with you, and make you do what I want. And I'd fuck you in the ass with a strap-on." 

Once again, Billy wasn't sure how to respond to that. Amelia laughed. 

"Don't worry, I know you're not ready for any of that. And not all fantasies have to become reality." 

This time, she had misinterpreted his silence. 

"That's not exactly what I was thinking. More like, yes please, when can we start?" 

** 

That first evening, Billy had made sure to make Amelia come first, correctly assuming that he wouldn't last long when she finally touched him. She had been very careful with him then, just like he'd been with her, but night after night, she had started to treat him a little more roughly. Billy absolutely loved it. 

What he loved just as much was the fact that her fingers found their way to his ass almost every time. Always accompanied by a lot of lube, of course. The first time she had breached him with a single finger, he had come embarassingly quickly. Amelia had laughed and said she needed to train him a little more, because when she fucked him, she wanted him to be able to last. 

Billy wasn't sure what was better: the times when Amelia's fingertips caressed his prostate and she was squeezing the base of his cock with her other hand to make sure he didn't come before she allowed it, or the knowledge that all of this was preparation for her actually fucking him at some point in the near future. 

** 

"Do you want my cock inside of you?" 

Amelia was whispering into his ear, and just those words were making Billy rock-hard. 

"Yes," he whimpered. 

The question was completely superfluous, of course. He was on his knees, ass in the air, it could literally not have been more clear that he _really_ wanted this. 

"Do you want me to fuck you hard in the ass?" 

Billy nodded frantically. 

"Yes, yes! Please!" 

"You're not allowed to come until I'm finished with you and I give you permission, understood?" 

"Yes, yes—" 

He could feel the head of her cock, slippery with lube, as she lined herself up. It hadn't felt so big when he'd touched it, hadn't looked so big, but now it seemed impossible, so much bigger than her slender fingers... 

Billy knew he could tell her to stop at any time, but he didn't want her to stop, actually got off on the fact that her cock seemed too big for his ass. 

He relaxed his muscles, and she pushed in the same moment, and the head of her cock slipped inside him. Billy groaned into the pillow, it felt so fucking good, and it was almost too much, oh God— 

"Tell me when you're ready for more." 

Amelia didn't move, letting him adjust. He was breathing hard, forcing himself to relax so he could take more of her, he wanted to feel her so deep inside him. She caressed his skin lightly with one hand, and her gentle touch helped him. 

"Yeah, okay," Billy mumbled into the pillow, and Amelia _pushed_. 

He had never felt more vulnerable in his life, not even jumping from 50-story-building to 50-story-building, because he had to trust her, her alone, with his body and his well-being. But Amelia made him feel safe, wonderfully safe, he wanted to be vulnerable for her, wanted her to have this power over him. 

It felt bloody fantastic. 

"You okay?" 

"Mh." 

"I'm going to fuck you slowly at first, okay?" 

Billy nodded, not trusting his voice. 

The sensation was strange at first, but Billy got used to it quickly, and just as quickly, he wanted more. 

"God, please, faster? Please?" 

He wasn't quite aware of the words that came out of his mouth, his whole body was alive with pure sensation, sending tingles like electric shocks throughout his body. 

Amelia quickened the pace gently, and with that came a bit of pain. However, that pain didn't do anything to dampen his pleasure, if anything, it heightened it even further. Billy moaned shamelessly into the pillow, wordlessly begging for more, more, more. 

"You really like this, don't you?" 

"God, yes!" 

Amelia picked up the pace even further, guiding his hips with her hands. 

"You've dreamt of this, haven't you? A woman fucking you with a hard cock? You've been craving this, haven't you?" 

Billy mewled. 

"Yes, fuck, yes, I have!" 

"You want me to fuck you harder?" 

"Yes, please, _please_!" 

She fucked him, and it was heaven, it felt so bloody good, so right, so beautiful. Billy's whole body was on fire, his skin radiating heat, hands desperately holding onto the pillow, toes curling, mouth open— 

Amelia squeezed the base of his cock just in time, he was so bloody close. 

"Remember the rules," she chided him gently. "I decide when you get to come." 

After that, Billy was never far from the edge. He could not have said how much time passed. Time seemed to have lost its meaning, there was only Amelia, her movements, her touches, her sighs, her cock. 

He could feel her orgasm in her movements, could hear it in her voice, knew her well enough by now to interpret the signs. She was never very loud, but it was unmistakable. He couldn't help but smile, he loved giving her pleasure, and he loved this more than anything they'd done before. 

"You may come," she told him softly, and Billy did as he was told. 

** 

"You okay?" 

Amelia always asked, even now, even after she had given him the best night of his life, and Billy laughed. 

"Yeah. Yes. I love you." 

He looked at her, worried for a moment that he might have said the wrong thing, but she was smiling. 

"I love you too."


End file.
